


Kitten On The Loose

by Avynn_Marie



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avynn_Marie/pseuds/Avynn_Marie
Summary: Sons Of Anarchy  - Juice One Shot request from my Tumblr"How about Juice volunteers to foster kittens."uh...how about YES!





	Kitten On The Loose

 

*~*~*~*

“Sac, why do you always have to whip that thing out?" Tig chuckled as he shoved the prospect’s shoulder. Kip stumbled and moved over to the bar stools as Clay and Bobby entered the clubhouse behind Tig. As the men’s laughter echoed through the bar, Tig suddenly stopped, holding his hand up to silence them. The men froze, looking to Tig questioningly. There was a moment of quiet before faint little squeaks sounded from down the hall. Tig pointed his finger, motioning to the hall.

"What the fuck is that noise?" he asked, turning his head to look at his brothers. Suddenly, a small white blur rounded the end of the bar and made a b-line for Tig.

"What the?" Before Tig could make a move the small little kitten launched itself onto his pant leg and began to crawl its way up his body.

"Snowball?! Shit." Juice’s voice came from the hallway as he ran around the corner. More mewing came from the three small furballs he had clutched in his arm as he entered the room. Juice skidded to a stop as he laid eyes on the guys across the bar. He cleared his throat and rubbed his mohawk with his free hand. The small kittens squirming against his chest, mewing in protest to be let down.

"Uh, hey guys." Juice smiled sheepishly as his eye caught on Snowball. The kitten conquered the climb up Tig’s front and perched on his shoulder, mewing in triumph. Tig glanced at the small feline before looking back to Juice.

"What the hell is this?" Clay asked.

Juice’s eyes moved from Snowball to Clay. "I-I..uh. They needed a home. Temporary!‘ Juice shot the word out at the look Clay glared at him. "Its just for a little while. They weren’t supposed to get loose."

Bobby chuckled behind Tig. Clay sighed and put his hands on his hips. "They stay in your room."

Juice nodded, adjusting his grip on the kittens as they continued to mew. "You got it." He stepped forward, reaching to take Snowball off of Tig’s shoulder. Tig quickly put his hand up against Juice’s chest and took a step back from him.

"No." Tig stared Juice down as the small kitten sniffed his ear and nibbled on a stray strand of his curly hair. "This one’s mine."


End file.
